Not Untouchable
by Xager-the-Chaos-King
Summary: What if Lightning had a weak moment on the Archelyte Steppe? What if an old pilot was the one who stopped to help?


**Hey Everyone, this is Xager the Chaos King with a oneshot drabble. This little Plot Bunny came to me while I was bored and staring into space. What if Lightning finally had a weak moment? What if Sazh was there to catch her? Well, Everyone, here it is, my first ever oneshot... Not Untouchable!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII, if I did, then I would also own Final Fantasy VII, and I would be worshipped as a god by all nerds.**

* * *

Lightning glared across the plains of the Archelyte Steppe, a look of mixed fury and contempt crossing her face. Her eyes fell on her companions, Snow, the fool, was busy wrestling a Gorgonopsid, with Vanille and Hope watching and laughing, knowing the burly man would have no trouble against his foe. Not far from them, Fang was sunning herself, her bladed lance lying in the sun nearby. '_Idiots. Not one of them knows what trouble we're in…'_ Lightning thought to herself, before turning away, only to encounter the final member of her party, Sazh Katzroy. "Hey, Lightning, can we talk?" The black pilot asked the former soldier, only receiving a quick nod and a grunt as a reply. Sazh quickly caught up to the woman, pulling her to one side, for privacy.

"Lightning, you may fool them, but you don't fool me. I know when someone is troubled. Talk to me." Sazh asked the pink-haired ice queen, who snorted. "Nothing. I'm fine, Sazh. Go on, play with the others." Lightning muttered, unable to look the elder man in the eye. Sazh shook his head. "Always trying to be strong, eh Light?" he chuckled, before a glare from Lightning silenced him. "Well, someone has to look after these…these…children!" Lightning snarled, acid contempt dripping from her voice. Sazh shook his head. "They aren't children for wanting to relax a little, Lightning. They just want to cut loose, have a little fun." Sazh gestured to where Snow had finally overpowered the Gorgonopsid, and was now lying on his back, panting while Vanille and Hope laughed.

"Snow wants to forget that his fiancée, the woman he loves, is trapped as a crystal. Vanille wants to forget the fact that she is out of her time, and is the cause of all of this. Plus she is keeping a secret from Fang, I know it. Hope just wants to forget about his mother, becoming a L'Cie, all of it. But what about you, Lightning? What are you trying so damn hard to forget?" Sazh asked, resting a fatherly hand on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning glared, but in the face of Sazh's voice and words, she quickly broke. "We're L'Cie, Sazh. We are hunted, hated, because of circumstance. I was a soldier, respected by my peers. You were a father. Snow was going to marry my little sister. Who knows what Hope, Vanille and Fang could have been. Instead, we were branded as monsters. We only have a little while left before we become Cie'th, only a short time left to fulfil our Focus. And if we do, we'll just end up like Serah, frozen in crystal for eternity. Some prospects." Lightning was now upset, and Sazh looked on concerned, allowing the woman to get her feelings out.

"Now, I have nothing really left. I'm L'Cie, everyone I once knew hates me, and I have to make sure everyone makes it through this. Sazh…I…I don't know if I can get everyone out alive…" For the first time, Sazh was shocked. Lightning was not only showing weakness, but fear! Lightning never showed fear. But what bothered him the most was not the emotions, but the tears shining in Lightning's eyes. Sazh knew what to do then. "Come here, Lightning. It'll be alright. You've got us this far, haven't you?" Sazh wrapped the vulnerable soldier in a tight embrace, one in which she stiffened, before breaking down completely.

"I don't know, anymore Sazh… I just don't know what to do!" Lightning cried, burying her head into Sazh's shoulder. Sazh patted her on the back, rocking from side to side in an attempt to sooth the woman. "It's okay, Lightning. You got us this far, didn't you? Who rescued me and Vanille from the Palamecia? You. Who led Hope to Palumpolum, to see his father against all odds? You did. Who managed to get yourself and me not only off that Purge train, but through the madness afterwards? You. You've done a lot more than you think, Lightning. You're our leader, and without you, we would have died or given up a long time ago. You have been so strong for so long… You shouldn't have had to bottle all this up… Shhh, there there… You're okay… You're alright…" Sazh slowly soothed the distraught soldier back to a calmer state. However, there was still one last thing Lightning had to get off her chest…

"I couldn't even keep my sister safe, Sazh. I couldn't even protect her from becoming a L'Cie. She didn't trust me enough to tell me. And now we're all in this mess…" Lightning had grown bitter, and her words were laced with self-loathing. Sazh gritted himself, and slapped the woman across the face. "Snap out of it, Lightning!" Sazh snarled, trying to shock the woman. It worked. Lightning raised a hand to her jaw, and rubbed the red mark Sazh's hand had left. "You don't need to blame yourself, Lightning! Your sister was marked, and she didn't tell you because she wanted to keep you safe! I may not know her, but anyone would do that for family!" Sazh told the soldier, before gently hugging her again. "Lightning… You have led us this far. Just a little bit more, and then it'll be all over. You can do it, I believe in you." Sazh whispered in her ear, before pulling away. Lightning looked at the old man, stunned. "Thanks… Sazh. Don't let the others hear of this." Lightning wiped at her eyes, and Sazh smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're young, kid. You shouldn't have to be dealing with this." Sazh reassured the pinkette, before climbing off the rock upon which they had stood.

Lightning looked down on the others once again, watching as Sazh ran over to Vanille and Hope, laughing and smiling. '_Maybe… Maybe someday Serah and I can laugh like that…'_ Lightning thought, and a small smile crossed her face. She may be a soldier, and a leader, and a L'Cie, but sometimes, it's okay to be weak. To show that you are not untouchable.

* * *

**Well, That's that. Please Review, leave your comments. I don't mind Flames, as long as they help me improve! And now, Thanks to all the readers, and Goodbye!**


End file.
